


An Unforgettable Vacation Foreshadow: Calming Blossoms

by OhgunAP



Series: An Unforgettable Vacation Side Stories [1]
Category: The Lion King (1994), ビースターズ | BEASTARS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Flashbacks, Foreshadowing, Tuliza, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhgunAP/pseuds/OhgunAP
Summary: While Legoshi and the Drama Club are enthralled in the chaos within Pride City, the Beastar's Mjuzi observes how the legendary Tuliza flowers are being cultivated by a dwarf rabbit.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Female Character
Series: An Unforgettable Vacation Side Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861264





	An Unforgettable Vacation Foreshadow: Calming Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> This Side Story is Incomplete

Deep within a Jungle far from the limits of Pride City lies a resort with numerous cabins where the male animals present there are clad only in loincloths while the females are clad in breast wrappings and loincloths. Within a greenhouse are a variety of flowers that are blooming underneath the bright summer's sun. However the plants with small light-purple blossoms are being tended to by a male mandrill's hands while an English Sheepdog carrying a row of withering plants towards the brightest sunlit areas to help them regain their health.

"These tuliza blossoms will provide the most comfort for the most stressed of animals in the city," the mandrill says as he examines the state of the tuliza plants. "Thanks Rafiki," a female dwarf rabbit told the mandrill in gratitude as she tends to the other flowers. "I never get these kinds of complements ever since the rest of my Gardening Club graduated four years ago. So I'm used to taking care of these flowers by myself."

"That does sound lonely having no new members join your club up until this point Haru," the sheepdog said before he moves on to the next row of plants after he aligns the previous one. "You do have a point Collot," Haru responds to the sheepdog as she begins tending to the recently relocated plants by adding a handful of fertilizer and watering them to help nurse them back to health. "Normally, I'd rather handle things on my own than be treated like a fragile small animal. But I'm grateful that there's animals like you willing to help me out when I need it." After Collot places the last row of flowers under the sunlight, he begins to walk towards the door of the greenhouse. "Well, I think that's the last of the flowers," Collot said as he opens the door outside. "You're not like what the rest of the school thinks of you. I could introduce you to my roommates sometime. Take care Haru." Collot leaves Haru and Rafiki in the greenhouse as he closes the door behind him.

"Come back soon." Haru said as Collot walks away from the greenhouse. "Your heart is pure in contrast to your past," Rafiki told Haru as she begins to move on to the next row of plants Collot moved. "Just like your ancestor before you." "You know my ancestor?" Haru asked the Mjuzi of Pride City's Beastar. 


End file.
